


Mothers Know Best

by LotharWinchester



Series: Fallout Snippets/ Shorts [11]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Not Beta Read, Puppies, Surprises, danse needs more happiness in his life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danse adjusts to his life in Sanctuary and helps unravel a tiny mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mothers Know Best

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i don't own fallout, bethesda does. 
> 
>  
> 
> this idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while. hope you enjoy it.! also Danse with puppies is a good image to have in your life.

Danse sighed in relief as the last piece of his power armor slid back into place. He’d spent the day cleaning and running through routine maintenance work on his new set he’d found while out with Nora.  He set his tools down on his work bench and popped his back as he finally stood up straight.

A soft whimpering sound caught his attention.  It was close enough that he could hear the constant muffle of something shifting in the grass beside the power armor bay.  He side stepped and glanced down in the slow growing, brown grass and held his breath.

A tiny mutt puppy squirmed and wriggled as it tried to move further towards the main road of Sanctuary.  Its whimpers slowly rose into a distressed cry as its tiny legs began to flail uselessly.  Danse knelt down and cupped it in his left palm. 

 _Its eyes are still closed._ Danse frowned as he slowly walked around the perimeter of Nora’s house.  “Where’s your mother, hmm?”  He kept his voice hushed and slightly babied as he moved the loud puppy closer to the warmth of his chest.  “Nora?”

He was thankful to Nora. For discovering his squad at the Cambridge Police Station, for saving his life, and for giving him purpose. She stood by him even when he’d given up hope. Shown him that he still deserved love even though he was a synth.

“Nora I-”

“Where did you get it?”  Danse flinched at her accusing tone, “Puppies that young can’t be separated from their mother.” 

“I found it near the armor bay.” The former Paladin stood confused by Nora’s unusual confrontive behavior as she wrapped the puppy in a hand towel. “I heard it crying.”

“The momma dog might not take it back if it smells too much like a human.” Nora briefly peaked under the towel. “He’s going to need his mom. Poor thing is probably hungry.”

“Do you think Dogmeat would be able to help?” Danse kissed the crown of her head as he stared down at the bundle.

“I haven’t seen him in a few days, come to think of it.” Nora smiled as Danse brushed her long brown hair behind her ears. “I’m sorry I snapped at you.”

“It’s alright, Nora.” Danse opened the door for the Sole Survivor and whistled for Dogmeat.  “I know you have been doing many assignments for the Minutemen and the Railroad lately.”

Dogmeat bounded up the street towards them and barked happily at the sound of the whimpering pup. He nosed the towel that Nora held at is nose level and trotted a few feet ahead of them.  Danse snatched his lazer rifle off of the workbench and followed behind Nora as she tailed Dogmeat.

The Red Rocket station rapidly approached as Nora jogged to keep up with the unnerved German Shepard. Dogmeat nosed the garage door and Danse pressed the gleaming red button to open the rusted doors. 

“Well,” Nora chuckled as she looked down, “I know you’ve been busy, Dogmeat.” 

Danse joined in as he noticed the female mix breed dog eying the towel in Nora’s hands. 

Both human and synth knelt down and Nora opened the towel to let Dogmeat sniff and lick the puppy. It let out an ear piercing whimper and the mother dog growled lowly in their direction.

Nora motioned for Danse to take the puppy and he did. He eased closer to the mass of puppies clamoring for their evening meal and held the puppy out from him for his mother to sniff.

She sniffed and repeatedly licked the puppy to soothe it. Danse moved to put the puppy beside the others but tensed as she snarled at him.

“It’s okay Momma,” Nora cooed behind him, “Your baby’s okay.”  Danse gently placed the puppy near an open teat and backed off only when it latched firmly and began to drink.  All the while Nora kept her voice reassuring and calm until Dogmeat laid down near the mother dog’s head.

“That’s a good Momma.”  She smiled and fiddled with her hair until both she and Danse were clear of the closing door.  “I get it.”  Nora sighed as she leaned into Danse.  She chuckled at his confused expression as he looked down at her. “She’s protecting her baby. All of her babies. She’d do anything for them.”

Nora slid her fingers through Danse’s and waited until the crossed the bridge to Sanctuary’s main gate before speaking. “Garrison, wait.”

Danse stopped at the sound of his first name. “Nora? Are you alright?”

She nodded and cleared her throat. “I meant more with what I said back there.”  Nora smirked as she firmly interlocked their fingers and exhaled. “I am a protective mom. Just like Dogmeat’s new girlfriend.”  Danse continued to stare down at Nora, now mildly confused.  “Here, maybe if I just-”

His eyes widened as their interlocked hands stopped at her stomach, “Garrison, I’m pregnant.”

Tears filled Nora’s eyes as Danse’s smile beamed down at her, “I thought I couldn’t. because I’m a synth…”

“I’ve been wondering if you’re going to be an over protective father.” Nora chuckled as Danse pulled her close. “I’ll have to call you Papa Bear.” Gruff laughter filled the air as she snuggled into his chest. “After all, mothers know best.”


End file.
